


Untitled

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, mindless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky





	Untitled

Looking back Dwalin suspects when he first accidentally walked in on Ori pleasuring himself down by the river where they had set up camp, was meant to be no accident. The younger dwarf after all was a bit to… dramatic in the way he had been playing with his hole. Dwalin would know, the image was one he revisited quite a bit. The second time he was a bit more sure that this was to be no accident, not when Ori had three fingers in his ass and came into his other hand with Dwalin’s name on his lips. The third time it happened it was while they were in Thranduil’s dungeons, and it was Dwalin’s turn.

Their cells happened to be opposite each other, thinking his companions near him were asleep he thought back to the image of Ori spread out on his own fingers panting his name, the image kept him occupied for a few moments till the sound of light panting brought his attention around to the fact that he had an audience. Smirking he watched from under his lashes Ori for a few moments as the younger dwarf bit his lower lip in an effort to keep quite as saw to himself under the shabby blanket the elves had given him; before deciding to put on a show for the other.

He pulled at his own cock, pumping it steadily his legs spread wide so that Ori could see everything, would not miss the moment when Dwalin’s orgasm over took him. He worked himself till right when he was about to come he opened his eyes and held Ori’s gaze as he came into this own fist with quiet groan. Dwalin couldn’t help but smirk when he heard not but a moment later Ori’s orgasm over take him, the other letting out small grunt, as he jerked suddenly under his blanket. Dwalin’s dreams that night were good, & filled with images of the company’s scribe spread beneath him panting his name.

It wasn’t till after Smaug was killed was Dwalin able to make that dream a reality. They were hiding out in Erebor an army of elves and men about to descend upon them. Thorin and Balin had gone to discuss various matters elsewhere while the rest of them sat together around a fire surrounded by piles of gold and jewels. They were all getting restless so when Ori announced that he was going to go check out the court library slightly louder than necessary glancing at Dwalin in nervous invitation, who was he to resist the chance to make his move?

Waiting five minutes he excused himself under the guise of needing the toilet and followed. He found Ori looking over a map hung up on the wall, walking over to him; he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist and held him flush against him. Leaning down Dwalin nipped at the other’s ear before growling into it “You’ve been teasing me boy.” Ori’s breath hitched for a moment as he went stiff before leaning into the other’s embrace. “It could be said the same for you, an elf guard could have come by your cell at any moment” Ori said his eyes closing as he grinded back against the larger dwarf.

Growling literally this time Dwalin ground his growing erection up against Ori before turning the other and picking him up and leaning him against the wall so that they were at eye level with the other, Ori wrapping his legs around the other’s waist before without hesitation leaning in to kiss Dwalin. Ori didn’t even fight as Dwalin dominated the kiss; he just made the prettiest noises Dwalin ever heard as he took all that Dwalin had to offer.

After a few moments of kissing, and grinding against each Dwalin set Ori down and pointed to a large table nearby “Pants off, now.” he ordered taking a moment to catch his breath. Ori wasted no time shedding his boots, leggings, and after a moment his satchel, sitting on the edge of the table and laying back against it. Opening the small container of oil he took from his bag he coated his fingers before reaching down an inserting two right off into himself. Dwalin watched this all from his spot leaning against the wall, he couldn’t help but groan loudly as he watched Ori begin to prepare himself for him. “Hell boy, you’re gonna be the end of me” He complained heading over to the table palming himself through his pants. By the time he was at the table Ori had moved up to three fingers and was groaning and pumping his hips onto them. Pushing his pants down to free himself he reached for a bit of the oil and covered his own fingers with it.

Lightly he circled the other’s opening around the fingers, causing Ori to jerk slightly and moan. “Oh please…” Ori begged removing his own fingers so that Dwalin’s could enter. Smirking Dwalin circled around the clenching hole before shoving two in, moaning as Ori’s inner muscles clenched around him. He was so loose, and would fit so nicely around his cock. The wait was definitely going to be worth it. Dwalin only stretched Ori a bit more before removing his fingers to take a bit more of the oil to coat his cock with it. Once nicely coated, Dwalin grabbed Ori’s thighs and dragged the other to the end of the table, “Ready boy?” He asked rubbing his cock lightly against the fur of the underside of Ori’s balls. Nodding Ori jerked his hips up against Dwalin “Please” He begged reaching down to stroke himself.

Swatting Ori’s hand away, Dwalin shook his head “No, you’re gonna come only from my cock tonight boy, I’ve seen already what that hand can do before.” He instructed as guided the head of his cock into the other, he rutted for a second like that letting the smaller dwarf get used to his size before sliding more of his cock in,  this time only half his cock. He gave Ori a few more seconds to get used to the feeling, working his hips slowly in and out. When Ori made movement to beg for something more, Dwalin worked the rest of himself in. He gently rocked into Ori for a moment or two, the boy clearly was impatient and wanted more, but Dwalin knew better, knew that Ori didn’t quite realize what he was getting into, or on rather when he started to proposition Dwalin.

Once he felt sure Ori was ready Dwalin’s movements began to pick up momentum. Began to shake the table slightly, and cause even prettier noises then before to come out of Ori. At the point Ori had wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s waist and was raising his hips up to meet the larger dwarf’s increasing movements. The table now shaking fully as Dwalin began to pound into Ori without a thought or concern. Now intent on taking what he wanted from the younger dwarf, who by the noises he was making was quite enjoying himself.

“I’m going to…” Ori said before letting off a high keening noise as he splattered both their shirts with cum. Dwalin himself shuddered as he felt the other clench around him. Holding Ori’s hips tightly he began to thrust with only one purpose in mind, his own end, and filling up the young dwarf’s ass with cum. This after a few more hard thrusts, and a lovely set of finger bruises on Ori’s hips, Dwalin achieved with a slight roar. After a moment Dwalin let go of Ori’s hips, and withdrew from him, moving to lean with his back to the table he took a moment to catch his breath and bask in the so called after glow. He’d need to head back soon before the other’s started to question and come looking, but till then he’d enjoy his current state, and ignore the fact they were to go to battle in the morning. 


End file.
